This invention relates, in general, to recording and replaying audio or voice communications and, more particularly, to devices and methods in which digital signals representative of messages are stored and then retrieved in order to reproduce the messages.
Typically, a magnetic tape logger is a multi-channel, reel-to-reel tape recorder that is capable of concurrently recording signals from up to about forty channels. Police and fire departments, medical emergency services, public safety services, airlines, and trucking firms, among others, may employ a magnetic tape logger. Generally, the logger will be connected to a number of telephone lines and/or a number of radio channels so that all incoming messages may be recorded. The logger may operate continuously for twelve or more hours. Once the logger is stopped, the tape may be rewound to permit a particularly important message to be replayed.
However, since the magnetic tape logger typically operates continuously for a relatively long time, a particular message may not be readily accessible by the operator or the operator's supervisor. In other words, the operator may not be able to replay a desired message until a convenient stopping point for the logger is reached. Thus, the playback of especially significant messages may be delayed.
Accordingly, a need exists for an apparatus and a method for allowing messages to be recorded and replayed when desired, without any delay. Such an apparatus may be used along with a magnetic tape logger to allow the operator to review significant messages at the operator's convenience.